Mysterious Girl meets Mysterious Girl Continued
MYSTERIOUS GIRL MEETS MYSTERIOUS GIRL (CONTINUED) ( PART 2 OF THE GIRL-MEETS-GIRL STORY ARC ) CHAPTER 8 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---Anime Episode 4, " Mysterious Girl Meets Girl " ) Summary In a shocking and disturbing discovery, Urabe learns that she can transmit her physical injuries to Oka by means of a girl-with-girl drool bond. An equally shocking discovery is then revealed by Oka, that despite already having a boyfriend, she wanted to befriend Tusbaki when she found out that he can transmit and receive drool bonds. Despite Oka's honesty, however, Urabe continues to reject Oka's friendship. Next day at lunchtime, Oka confronts Urabe at the Bad Cat vending machine. Unknown to Urabe, Oka is going to test their new girl-with-girl drool bond. Oka concentrates on a mental image, and then feeds Urabe her drool. The test was successful, and Urabe is speechless, so Oka invites her to share a bento ( lunchbox ) outside. Urabe's stomach growls, and although she still discards Oka's friendship, she accepts her hospitality and snacks. While the two girls are outside on a bench, Tsubaki and Ueno walk nearby on a covered sidewalk. They are both horrified to see that the two girls seem to be such close and intimate friends so soon. Plot After Oka tastes Urabe's drool by means of a shared drink, Oka displays the same knee injury that Urabe just received on the running track. Urabe tests the newly formed girl-with-girl drool bond again, by cutting her hand with a box cutter, and then doing a repeat drool routine with Oka. Oka receives the same cut on her hand, thereby confirming the validity and transmission abilities of their drool bond. Urabe then shares the fact that she already has a boy-with-girl drool bond with Tsubaki. Oka says that she already knows this, because she has been spying on them, learning that not only are they boyfriend and girlfriend, but they share a drool bond as well. Oka confesses that, although she already has a boyfriend, she wanted to befriend Tsubaki with a drool bond, but that would be awkward. ( Oka can't share a drool bond with Ueno, because Ueno can not transmit or receive drool routines. ) So Oka would have to settle for a drool bond friendship with Urabe. Urabe, once again, declines friendship with Oka. Next day at lunchtime, Urabe is sleeping at her desk, as usual, but wakes up and goes to the Bad Cat vending machine for an iced coffee. There, Oka confronts her. Unknown to Urabe, Oka is about to do a test of their newly formed drool bond. Oka concentrates on a mental image, then feeds her drool to Urabe, right out in the middle of the school's hallway ! Urabe mentions how incredibly sweet her drool is. By that comment and reaction, Oka is able to deduce that, although her and Ueno have repeatedly kissed, Urabe and Tsubaki have never kissed. Oka's test was successful ! Urabe is speechless as to the fact that Oka can know of her not kissing Tsubaki, so Oka moves on, by inviting her to share a bento ( lunchbox ) outside, just the two of them. Just then, Urabe's stomach growls, and she mentions that her body's clock has changed ( Oka's drool ? ), so she accepts. Oka is disappointed that Urabe again sets aside friendship, but is willing to accept her hospitality and snacks. Outside, both girls are eating and chatting girl talk on a bench. Soon, Tsubaki and Ueno happen to walk nearby on a covered walkway. Both boys are startled and dismayed that their two girlfriends have become so close and so intimate, so soon ! Commentary and Opinion, by CuteButLooksLolita As the story of the Mysterious Girlfriend X progresses, we are slowly introduced, by the author Riichi Ueshiba, to the characters that have the Drool Bond ability, that is, to be able to 'piggyback' their thoughts, emotions, mental images, creative ideas, and even physical modes, onto their drool. That drool, when shared with another person with the same or similar abilities, can communicate these things to them without using words or language. I have not studied the entire manga series yet, but to my knowledge, Riichi Ueshiba does not reveal how a person acquires this trait. It would make for a very interesting second season of Mysterious Girlfriend X to be able to show the background of Urabe Mikoto, how she acquired the ability of the drool routine, how she came to know what this special ability can do to or for her, and how she came to know who else has this ability. In this Chapter of the manga, we are introduced to another person who has the Drool Bond ability, that is Ayuko Oka. Again, we do not know how or why Oka has the drool bond, or how she came to know it's power and transmission capabilities. The story seems to show that Oka began to sense that Tsubaki may have the drool bond abilities, and she felt attracted to him because of that supposition. However, much to her chagrin, she by chance came to see Urabe and Tsubaki sharing a drool routine, and her heart became disoriented because she was already in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with Ueno. She loves Ueno, but it must have been disappointing to her that Ueno can not transmit or receive the drool bond communications. Likewise, in an earlier chapter, it is shown that a potential boyfriend to Urabe, Ogata, also can not transmit or receive the drool bond. Urabe even did it with 'high octane' enhanced drool, and still there was no reaction whatsoever by Ogata. Seeing that having a drool bond was a 'dead end' venture for Oka towards Tsubaki, we can see why she would then want to try a drool bond with Urabe, the only other person who she would have known who has this ability. But note how 'undercover' Oka's plan was to attempt a drool bond with Urabe, that is by doing something so innocent, like sharing a drink of an apple soda out of the same bottle. Later, Oka does a more manifest drool routine by dispensing drool on her finger and feeding it directly to Urabe. So at this point in the manga, there is two-thirds of a love triangle created, based on the drool bond. Tsubaki and Urabe are one side, Oka and Urabe are one side, but the third side, namely Oka and Tsubaki is apparently is not to be. Watch for more people to be shown to have the Drool Bond, and can enjoy the very intimate and erotic pleasures of the Drool Routine ! Category:Chapters